


Puppy Piles

by jawrj_wuhz_fawnd (Ness_No_Entiende)



Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Other, wolves from minecraft, yessirrrrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_No_Entiende/pseuds/jawrj_wuhz_fawnd
Summary: a three part series about ranboo, phil & techno cuddling with dogs...
Relationships: Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technonoblade & Philza, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024102
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392





	1. Ranboo gives in to the dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is gonna be a three part series with a chapter for each of them cuddling with the mass amounts of dogs.

It had been several days since Ranboo went to stay with Techno & Phil, the only two friends he had left after New L’manberg’s destruction. He didn’t blame Techno or Phil for what happened, in fact he thought it was fairly justificated. That doesn’t mean he hadn’t lost a number of friends that week. At the festival, Dream had claimed him a traitor and all of his friends immediately abandoned him. 

They hadn’t even let him explain himself. He had been practically on his own by the morning after the festival. Then, L’manberg was blown up for seemingly the last time. It truly did look like a  _ ‘chunk error’ _ as Techno described it. 

The past few days had also been a bit of a struggle, with sleeping in the dog kennel. It wasn’t for obvious reasons either. Ranboo had a place to sleep, he had brought in three beds for himself and shoved them in the corner. 

The issue was, when he tried to go to sleep all of Techno’s dogs would try and climb up on the bed to cuddle with him. It’s not that Ranboo minded this, it just wasn’t very comfortable on the beds with his long endermen shaped body and all of the dogs. Tonight Ranboo had come to a decision. 

After getting ready for bed Ranboo had laid out several soft blankets and got settled. Sure enough, all of the dogs got to snuggle with him this way. It was almost pure bliss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 247 words...
> 
> uwwu


	2. Philza puppy pile 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza doggy cuddles~

Phil had had an extremely long day, but he had finally finished his netherwart farm. He was dead on his feet but he needed to grab something from the dog kennel real quick before he passed out. This wasn't as easy as it would seem.

As soon as Phil stepped into the half finished house he was bombarded by dogs. He had no idea why they were so excited, perhaps no one had come to see them today or they were hungry. Either way, Phil did not have enough energy left in him to match their excitement. 

Phil collapsed unto the floor immediately after one of the dogs innocently jumped up on him. He was surprised to find a layer of blankets over the floor. He wonders who put them there, but he didn't put much thought into it before falling asleep, nice and cosy.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Dadza a happy group of dogs settled down and curled up around the man. The dogs finally settled with their daily cuddle pile. They didn't know where Ranboo was, but they could settle with this green man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 186 words. 
> 
> i love me some good fluff my guy.... ughhhh

**Author's Note:**

> 247 words.
> 
> ALLL THE CUDDLES!!!!


End file.
